Tsurumi Zazie
Name (鶴見ザジ) '''is a memeber of the Shadow Paladin in the story "Forgetting You ". Background He and his twin brother, Tsurumi Remi moved away from Inzauma Town and when they came back, nobody remembered them anymore. Appearance Spiky black hair and grey eyes. Spiky hair sticks out at sides. Have fair skin. Zazie has fangs while Remi has none.Wears Masked Yaiba caps, red for Zazie and blue for Remi, both with white square-rimmed goggles. They have long black bangs which stick out fm their caps. They're five feet tall and they're eyes are cat-like in shape and slim. Zazie wears black and red skaters' gloves lined with white where all his fingers can be seen. Remi wears a blue Nike rubber band on his wrist. Both twins wear the Shadow Paladin uniform during games and practises. Zazie wears a plain black t-shirt under a red open polo shirt and black and red skaters' gloves lined with white where all his fingers can be seen. His red polo shirt has two pockets on either side of his polo shirt. He wears long jeans and a pair of black and white Sketchers. Personalities Zazie:He is insane at times, playful, energetic, optimistic and most of the time, hungry. But he loves to help others and he's very friendly though he scares them using his fangs. He is very imaginative, serious when needed, resourceful, a quick thinker and an abstract thinker. He looks up to Endou and his sisters. He is childish at times, fun loving, soccer-loving and kind though he is mischievous and proper at the same time and most of all, he's kind. he is also very flexible and he can open locks and safes with hairpins and other stuff. He's also perseverant, loves to sleep, and a joker. He wins at Twister all the time since he's absolutely flexible. He can actually fit inside a box! One of his problems is that he can't trust anyone full except his brother and their sisters. He is very skeptical about people and he, like his brother, has very low patience when it comes to issues of homes and trusting others and can easily get in fights because of this. His daily mood is goofy, happy, serious in school lessons, perseverant, optimistic, playful, mischievous yet proper, adventurous. In Other Fics Hissatsu *SH' Tears of The Phoenix *'DF' Fire Wall *'SH' Lightning Rebound *'SH' Plasma Spark *'DF' Fire Box Trap Hissatsu *'KH''' Ho-Masubi/ God of Fire Trivia * Likes: Twister, Angry Birds, dancing, music, history, art, singing, sweets, gelatin, his fangs, sports esp. soccer and badminton, the color red, cooking, horseback riding, playing the violin, his twin brother, dreams,computer activities and games,cheese, hacking, Monopoly, origami, beds, barbecue, junk food, chips,etc. * Both twins hate really bad people and people with issues * Zazie sucks at Math and Physics while Remi sucks at Chemistry. Remi also sucks at dancing and he dances like a twig. Another thing, Zazie has a very short temper when it comes to trusting people and homes and can easily get into fights. The same goes for Remi. Remi is a perfectionist and has the tendency to get angry when something does not go right. Plus, he also has the chance of whacking himself with a book or whack a book using his head. The thing about these two is that they are both very skeptical about people. They have trust issues and they never like to socialize with others that much and the only persons they really trust are their sisters and the Raimon soccer team. * Another thing is that they LOVE to make excuses and they often do get away with things. * They both agree on being at home. Zazie prefers being at a cafe with his laptop and a cup of green tea and cakes. Remi, on the other hand, prefers studying and researching in a library and THEN, goes to the cafe with his brother and have a snack of green tea and cakes as well.Zazie has a Shitzu named Hoshi, a girl, and Remi has a Papillion named Christie, also a girl ,after the Queen of Mystery Novels, Agatha Christie. Zazie is a great dancer and a rock guitarist while Remi is a great singer who can play piano and rock guitar. * They don't live with each other.Only Tsukina and the twins are neighbors while their other sister stays in Okinawa. Category:Male OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders